DANNY PHANTOM: Justice League VS Teen Titans
by mikaela2015
Summary: In order to teach him teamwork, Damian the new Robin is forced to join the younger super team known as the Teen Titans consisting of Raven, Beast Boy, Danny Phantom, Blue Beetle and Starfire as they fight against the evil dimensional demon known as Trigon! (I don't own Danny Phantom or the DCU movie Justice League Vs Teen Titans)
1. Danny's Story

_**MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS…**_

 _ **JUSTICE LEAGUE VS TEEN TITANS**_

It was the middle of October 2015, a young thirteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes laid down in his bed feeling sick, he was sweating with a fever and coughing. His name was Danny Fenton, his older sister Jazz Fenton sat down beside him and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"How you feeling little brother?" Jazz asked.

"Really sick but feeling a little better" Danny answered. "It feels like my insides are burning"

Their mother Maddie Fenton then came into the room with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup in her hands, Jazz moved out of the way and allowed Maddie to place the bowl down on the desk beside his bed and sit down next to him.

"Oh my poor little boy" She said as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I made you some soup, hopefully it'll bring down the fever"

"What's going on with me? I feel so horrible and it has been going on for a week" Danny groaned as he felt the pain worsen.

Maddie looked down sadly and then said, "I'll be right back sweetie, I just need to see your father for a second and then I'll come back. Jazz see if you can get him to eat some soup"

She then left the bedroom and went downstairs to the lab that was in her basement inside her home where her husband was busy working with some beakers. She tapped his shoulders and said, "Honey he's getting worse and soon it'll happen like we always knew it would. Especially after what happened with everything that happened when I was still pregnant with him and after he was four years old"

Jack stopped working and sighed sadly. He then asked, "But what if he hates us that we knew this would happen all along? What if he thinks we see him as freaks?"

Maddie placed her hand on his cheek and said, "Danny will be fine and I know he won't hate us"

"Mum! Dad! Get up here quick!" They heard Jazz screamed.

* * *

The two parents ran upstairs and as soon as they opened the door to Danny's room, a bright burst of light broke through. The light then was gone and lying in the bed was Danny only now he had snow white hair, glowing green eyes and he was wearing a black and white jumpsuit.

Danny panted and then sat up looking like he was no longer in pain, he then asked, "What the heck happened? I feel so much better now"

"Uh…Danny you might want to take a look in the mirror" Jazz said still looking shocked over what she was seeing.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as he walked over to the mirror.

His eyes then widened at his new reflection and then he screamed at the sight, "ARGHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME?!"

He started suddenly falling through the floor and before he could fall completely through, Jack and Maddie grabbed him and pulled him back out, there was another flash of light and before he knew it, he was back to his normal human self.

They were unaware that someone had saw what had happened from Danny's window and filmed it, he dropped down without being noticed and ran off, leaving a bunch of text books with Danny's name on them behind on the ground.

"What is going on?! Mum, dad what the heck just happened?!" Danny questioned as he still panicked.

Jack held his hand up gesturing him to be quiet and then said, "We'll tell you if you promise to try and stop panicking"

Danny stopped and took a deep breath, he was still freaking out but managed to calm down a little and said, "I promise"

"Well you see honey…" Maddie began to explain but then Jack accidently blurted out, "You're half-ghost"

"I'm what?" Danny asked.

"You're half human, half ghost" Jack repeated.

Danny nodded but then suddenly fainted and started falling to the floor, before he could hit the ground Maddie caught him and said sarcastically, "Oh that went well"

* * *

They all waited patiently in the living room as Danny lay on the couch unconscious. Danny groaned as he sat up. He then remembered what Jack just told him and jumped right off the couch and said, "What exactly do you mean I'm half-ghost?"

"Well honey this will be easy to explain if you please sit down" Maddie said.

Danny sat back down on the couch and then asked, "Now will you two please tell me what is going on before I faint again?"

Maddie sighed and started, "Okay. As you know, you're father and I are ghost researchers and scientists, which means we work with a lot of ectoplasm. When I was pregnant with you, I was exposed to high levels of ectoplasmic radiation and although it didn't affect me, it affected you and somehow changed your DNA and gave you ghost powers, making you a half human, and half ghost"

"Plus you were too young to remember but when you were four years old, a beaker full of ectoplasm spilled all over you and you accidently swallowed some causing to slow down when your powers would activate but started slowly stabilising them at the same time" Jack then continued. "That's the reason why you have been so sick during this week, your powers were doing the final stages of stabilising within your body"

There was nothing but silence, Danny stood up and paced around the room. He then faced his parents and asked with slight anger in his voice, "You guys knew about this? All this time and you didn't tell me anything?"

"Or me?" Jazz then added.

"Honey we're so sorry. We both understand why you'd be angry with us, if it was me I would be too but please understand that we didn't want to make you worry about this until the time was right" Maddie said. Jack nodded and then added, "And we were also scared that once you knew the truth, you would think we hate you or think you were a freak and then run-away"

Danny's anger then dropped and he calmed down, he sat back down in between them and said, "I am mad that you didn't tell me, but I could never hate you. You're my parents and you were just trying to protect me"

They all hugged each other and then Jazz joined in as well, they enjoyed their moment as a family but unfortunately it wouldn't last long.

* * *

The next morning, Danny woke up feeling better than he ever felt. He stood in front of the mirror and changed into his ghost half, it was strange how he looked in that form but at the same time he found it pretty cool as well. This was definitely one of the times where he wished he actually had friends he could share this with but unfortunately at his school he was pretty much a social outcast.

He changed back into his human form and then got dressed ready to go back to school after a whole week of being absent, he was about to step into the kitchen when suddenly….

SMASH!

He walked the rest the way in to see his mother had dropped a coffee cup and it smashed on the floor, he saw that she along with Jack and Jazz had looks of fear in their eyes. He then turned to see what they were looking at and saw why. On the news there was a video of when he first transformed the other afternoon and his eyes widened in fear.

"It seems that this boy Danny Fenton son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, is somehow this now half-ghost powered teenager as confirmed by his parents in this video that was taken by Dash Baxter yesterday when he was taking his homework that afternoon" Lance Thunder reported. "This is the first time in Amity Park where we have had someone with what the world describes as Meta-Human abilities but the question is; is this boy dangerous? Call to have your say"

Jack then started flicking to different channels where it had the same footage and while some around the world were saying it was amazing, the people in Amity Park were roaring in anger over the fact that apparently they had a freak in their town.

* * *

It had only gotten worse, the next few days the adults of Amity Park and most of the other students from Casper High were always standing outside their home holding signs up showing their hate for Danny and screaming, "GET LOST FREAK! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE DEVIL! YOU'RE TOO DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND NORMAL PEOPLE!"

Jazz, Jack and Maddie did their best to comfort Danny, it was all too much and the pain he was feeling from their hate was affecting him. Behind the angry crowd, a black high tech looking sports car with blue highlights on the sides of it pulled up. Inside was a 25 Richard Grayson AKA Nightwing in his uniform and a 25 year old Starfire in her uniform saw the commotion.

"Looks like we've arrived a little late" Nightwing said.

"The poor boy, he must be absolutely terrified right now" Starfire said with concern for Danny.

"That's why we're here Kori" Nightwing said. "Hopefully he accepts the offer"

They stepped out of the car and then tried getting through the crowd, but none of them would budge. Starfire then tried, "Excuse me and please let us through"

But they all ignored her, she sighed and then said, "Sorry about this"

Her hands glowed green and suddenly she started creating a dome like shield around her and Nightwing, the shield then became bigger and bigger and started pushing some of the people away gently. They were all silent and shocked by this and then as she kept the shield up, she and Nightwing walked up to the door and then Nightwing knocked on it.

"Leave us and Danny alone!" He heard Jack shout from the inside. "Haven't you people put him through enough?!"

"No it's okay. We're not here to hurt your son, we just want to talk to him and to all of you" Nightwing said. "I promise we're not here to harm him"

Jack opened the door and he looked at them. He then said as he recognised Nightwing, "I've seen you before on the news about Gotham and the Justice League"

"That's right. I'm Nightwing and this is Starfire" Nightwing said. Starfire then asked, "May we come in sir?"

Seeing that they were telling the truth and that they meant no harm, he gestured for them to come in. Starfire dropped the shield and walked inside with Nightwing, Jack then closed the door and locked it again.

"Sorry about that" Jack said.

"It's understandable considering what your family has been through the last few days" Starfire said gently.

They followed him to the living room where Jazz and Maddie were sitting next to a depressed looking Danny. Jack then said gesturing to Nightwing and Starfire, "Everyone this is Starfire and Nightwing"

"I've seen you on the news" Maddie said as she looked at Nightwing. "You're one of the Justice League right?"

Nightwing nodded and then Starfire said as she smiled gently at Danny, "You must be Danny. Hi my name is Koriand'r but others usually call me either Kori or Starfire"

Danny looked up at them and gave them a small smile but then it disappeared as he continued to look depressed. She then said, "I understand it must've been hard on you these last few days, I'm sorry that this town has taken the news of your powers the wrong way"

Danny suddenly couldn't take it anymore and started crying as he shouted, "THEY HATE ME! GOD THEY HATE ME! THEY THINK I'M JUST SOME MESSED UP FREAK WHO NEEDS TO BE TAKEN AND PUT ON A DISSECTION TABLE!"

Maddie pulled Danny into a tight hug and allowed him to cry all the sadness, anger and frustration he had been holding in the last few days. Nightwing and Starfire looked at him sadly and then Nightwing said, "We know. Which is why we have come"

"We want to help you Danny" Starfire then said.

Danny calmed down and stopped crying. He wiped his eyes and said as he sniffled, "Sorry"

"It's okay" Starfire said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Believe it or not you're not the only one who's going through what you are going through"

"I'm not?" Danny asked.

Nightwing then said, "We have come to offer you to stay with Star and the Teen Titans in Jump City"

"A place where you can learn to control you're powers" Starfire added. "A fresh new start. It's completely up to you on whether or not you accept"

There was nothing but silence in the room for a few moments, then Danny asked, "Could you give us a few moments please?"

They nodded and then left for the kitchen. Danny then asked, "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you need to do what's best for you Danny" Jack said. Jazz nodded and added, "Who knows? You might actually have the chance to make some friends"

"Danny whatever you decide, we will be right there to support you" Maddie said. "We'll even move to Jump City so we can still be together as a family"

For the first time in a while, Danny smiled. His family was willing to leave Amity Park and stick with him despite everything these past few days, he thought he was really lucky to have a strong, loving and supporting family.

They all then walked to the kitchen and he said to Starfire and Nightwing, "I'll accept your offer"

They both smiled and then Starfire asked, "Did you want to leave tonight or maybe tomorrow?"

"It might be best if we leave tomorrow early in the morning, before everyone out there comes out" Danny said.

They both nodded and Maddie offered, "You're both welcome to stay in the guest bedrooms if you wish for the night. Saves you the trouble of finding a hotel"

"Thank you Mrs Fenton" Nightwing said.

* * *

Later that night, Danny was packing his bags and Jazz was helping him. He definitely packed a picture of them all together, Maddie then came up and said, "Your father has just finished talking with the real estate agent in Jump City, they have some houses lined up for sale and once we pick one we'll move there but it'll be a couple of months before we come Danny"

"Do what you gotta do mum and thanks" Danny said as he smiled at her.

She smiled warmly at him and then left to leave him to finish his packing. The next morning at 5 AM, the whole Fenton family was sharing one last hug before Danny left with Nightwing and Starfire.

"I'll call you once we get to Jump City" Danny said.

"We love you sweetie and as soon as we get a house, I'll let you know" Maddie said and then gave him multiple kisses on the cheek.

"We'll see you soon Danny boy" Jack said. "I'm really proud of you"

Jazz gave Danny another hug and said, "Love you little brother"

He smiled as his family and then walked out the door with Nightwing and Starfire, they all got into Nightwing's car and then started heading out of Amity Park and heading for Jump City.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome To The Teen Titans

Danny stared out the window as Nightwing drove down the highway, they would be arriving at the tower in a few minutes after two whole days of driving. Starfire then asked, "You okay Danny?"

"Yeah I'm okay" Danny answered. "Just a lot to take in still"

"I know what you mean, when I first came to this planet I thought I wouldn't fit in but thanks to Nightwing and some other friends I made when I joined the Teen Titans everything turned out fine and I was able to fit in" Starfire said with a warm smile.

"Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" Danny asked.

"Not at all. I'm from the planet Tamaran, I was next in line for the throne but my older sister staged a coup and stole it, she then tried to have me killed and I was forced to flee my home" She answered. "That's when I met Nightwing or Robin as he was called back then and I joined the Titans after they saved me from being captured"

"At the time there was me, Speedy, Kid Flash, Beast Boy and Bumblebee" Nightwing then said. "Now Starfire leads the new Teen Titans"

"Who are the other titans?" Danny asked.

"There's Raven, Garfield who is the new Beast Boy and Jaime also known as Blue Beetle" Starfire answered. "And now you. I'm sure you'll get along with them"

"Oh yeah speaking of which, have you thought of a name Danny? Something you want to call yourself when you're in your ghost mode?" Nightwing asked.

Danny thought for a second and then answered, "I was thinking of the name Phantom. Danny Phantom"

"Cool" Nightwing said.

Danny then saw out the window the large tower and was amazed how it was shaped like a capital T. Nightwing noticed Danny looking at the tower in awe and said with a chuckle, "Welcome to Jump City Danny"

Starfire pulled out her phone and sent a message to Garfield letting them know that they were arriving. Nightwing drove along the bridge and then stopped at the front of the tower where three other teenagers were standing outside waiting for them. One was a fourteen year old girl wearing a dark blueish grey one piece suit with no sleeves and a black belt with a purple gem in the middle , dark leggings with black boots, a black and purple cloak with a hood that was on her head covering some of her face and a purple gem clipping it together, dark blueish grey separate sleeves with black fingerless gloves, the other one was a fifteen year old boy with green skin, dark green hair and pointy ears and was wearing a red jumpsuit with white outlines and the last one was a fifteen year old boy was wearing some sort of blue and black suit that looked like a beetle, his head was uncovered showing he had a small patch of hair in the middle of his head and the sides were shaven off.

Danny, Nightwing and Starfire hopped out of the car and then Starfire said as she gestured to Danny, "Everyone this is Danny our newest member" She then gestured to them and said, "Danny this is Raven, Garfield AKA Beast Boy and Jaime AKA Blue Beetle"

"Awesome dude" Garfield said as he shook Danny's hand.

"Welcome to the team" Jaime said as he then shook his hand.

Raven shook Danny's hand and said, "Nice to meet you"

"Thanks" Danny said while smiling, feeling better than he felt in the past week.

"Come on we'll show you to your room" Garfield said and then suddenly he changed into a gorilla and carried Danny off.

"We better make sure Garfield doesn't freak him out" Jaime said as he followed them.

"Looks like Danny will fit in okay" Raven then said as she then followed them inside.

"I have to leave myself Starfire, Batman wants me back at Gotham but I'll give you a call" Nightwing said.

"Okay" Starfire said. She then kissed him on the cheek and said, "Drive carefully"

She then walked inside to go make sure everything was alright with Danny as Nightwing got back in his car and then drove off.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Justice League VS Legion of Doom

_**9 MONTHS LATER**_

A female news reporter looked through the open door of a news copter high above the city and reported to the live camera as some sort of battle was taking place below on the ground as citizens were running for their lives from the newly constructed building that had been attacked, "This is Angela Chen reporting live from the site of a massive battle between the Justice League and a group of what can only be described as super-villains calling themselves the Legion of Doom. Reports state that earlier, the Legion launched a surprise attack on the League at the unveiling of their new headquarters, dubbed by many on social media as "The Hall of Justice""

Lex Luther was in a high tech battle suit pinning Superman down with his robotic foot, Superman then grabbed onto the foot and flipped him off as he then started spinning him around and around before letting and threw him in the air. He then leapt up and punched him right into the ground.

Batman was dodging the punches of Solomon Grundy, Wonder Woman dodged and blocked the scratches with her metal arm cuffs of Cheetah, she then tried to punch her but Cheetah grabbed her by her shoulders and flipped her over where she landed gracefully back on the ground and ready to fight her again.

Weather Wizard floated in the sky and started firing lightning bolts at Flash who was using his super speed to run up the side of a building and dodging the attack, as he landed on the roof of the building he started spinning his arms very fast and created two tornados which hit Weather Wizard dead on and started spinning him around and around in circles.

He got out of the tornados and then took control of them and sent them right for Flash.

* * *

Meanwhile Superman punched Luther and sent him crashing into a building, he then flew over and landed hard right on him.

Luther smirked and asked sarcastically, "Is this any way to treat your guests, Superman?"

"Seeing as how you crashed the part, I'd consider us even" Superman replied with a glare.

Luther suddenly punched Superman and sent him flying through the roof and into the sky, he then activated his suits jets and flew after him and punched him again in the stomach twice and then grabbed him by his cape and spun him around a few times before throwing him right into the already damaged Hall of Justice building.

* * *

Cheetah snarled as she charged right at Wonder Woman and then tried to deliver a punch but she dodged it, she continued to dodge her oncoming strikes until Cheetah jumped over her and started running into a parking lot. Wonder Woman chased after her.

* * *

Civilians ran as Toymaster set his large toy planes and started firing at them, they ducked as the planes flew over them and were luckily not hit by any of the shots. Toymaster was about to send the planes down to attack them again when suddenly a portal appeared behind him and a robotic hand grabbed his arm.

Cyborg fully stepped out of the portal as it disappeared and continued to hold Toymaster's arm as he struggled and asked, "What happened Toymaster? Did mama kick you out of the basement?"

Toymaster however smirked and then closed his fist which glowed red for a second, the large toy planes suddenly flew down and charged at Cyborg. As one of them hit Cyborg dead on he was forced to let go of Toymaster, he held on as the plane drove him into the ground, Cyborg then used his blaster and destroyed the plane and it exploded.

* * *

Batman continued to dodge the cars that Solomon was throwing at him. Grundy then shouted as he charged at Batman, "GRUNDY SMASH!"

Batman ran between the gap of the building's belonging to Metropolis Electrical plant and then stopped at the fence, he then stood and watched as Solomon charged right for him and then at the last second jumped out of the way and Solomon crashed right through the fence and landed right on top of the one of the power machines.

He screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by thousands of volts of electricity and then….

BOOOM!

Batman covered his face with his cape as debris flew everywhere, the smoke cleared and just when he fought his fight with Solomon was over, he pulled him out of the wreckage. Batman got ready to fight but when Solomon walked out of there he suddenly said weakly, "Grundy sleep….now"

He suddenly collapsed in front of him and fell unconscious as sparks of electricity fizzled on his body. Batman then activated his communicator and asked, "Robin report. How's crowd control?"

* * *

Three civilians were running from the danger but then stopped when suddenly a batarang was flung at their feet and it let off a small explosion. They looked up at the building to see Damian Wayne also known as Robin standing on the building in his Robin suit with his arms crossed.

He said nothing and merely gestured for them to go the other way which they obeyed. Robin then replied to Batman, "Well at hand father. As predicted, they respond like contemptible sheep"

Batman said nothing and merely nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Wonder Woman continued to look for Cheetah in the dimly lit parking lot as she called out, "Surrender Cheetah. This doesn't have to end in violence"

She pulled out her lasso out and got ready, unaware that Cheetah was standing on the pipe behind her waiting for her chance to strike. Letting off a roar she leapt right for her, Wonder Woman however moved out of the way just as she tried to attack, she tried to grab her with the lasso but Cheetah dodged and started striking back.

Wonder woman kept dodging her attacks but she managed to leap onto her and scratched her deeply on her back. She screamed in pain as Cheetah then jumped off her and kicked her away, before she could get away Wonder Woman threw the lasso and grabbed her by her feet and pulled her back down slamming her right into a car and knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Superman struggled against Lex Luther as he used the jets on his back to push Superman back. Superman then said, "You're smarter than this Luther"

Luther however pushed harder as Superman kneeled down to his knees. Luther then said, "Your kind attracts their kind. I'm simply an innocent industrialist caught in the middle"

Superman smirked and said, "I bet"

He suddenly shot a laser beam and started cutting into his suit, he stopped and then pulled the arms right off and the entire battle suit fell apart leaving Luther powerless and weapon less as he fell to the ground.

Luther sat up and sneered, "You'll pay for this"

"Knowing you, it's insured" Superman said.

* * *

Weather Wizard started throwing hail the size of large rocks straight for Flash, but Flash went so fast he climbed up the hail stones and before Weather Wizard knew it, he grabbed his staff off him and his wild weather stopped.

"Beep, beep" Flash said with a smirk as Weather Wizard lost his power and the tornado he was flying on disappeared and he started plummeting to the ground.

Flash however zoomed down and caught him before he could hit the pavement and allowed him to roll out of his arms. Weather Wizard stood up and covered his face in defence as he pleaded, "Not in the face!"

Flash shrugged and said, "Whatever you say"

He then started delivering dozens of punches in his chest and stomach using his super speed and then Weather Wizard groaned and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Cyborg destroyed the last of the planes with his blaster and almost caused Toymaster to fall out of his control platform.

"Playtime's over, Toymaster" Cyborg said as he kept his blaster aimed at Toymaster.

"But I enjoy a good game and I always win" Toymaster said as he control panel opened up and started firing missiles at him.

Cyborg dodged out of the way and hid behind a pillar as more missiles were thrown, he then changed his weapon on his arm and came out of hiding and fired several cables at the control panel, it sent off an electrical surge and hit Toymaster as well causing him to scream as he was electrocuted. The control panel fell out of the sky and hit the ground, Toymaster fell out of it and groaned in pain.

Cyborg walked over and removed his remote gloved and crushed them within his cybotic hands, the League then gathered around and Cyborg then said, "Good work team. Too bad Shazam and Lantern had to miss the fun"

"Yeah. Slackers" Flash said with a chuckle.

Behind them Weather Wizard managed to stand up with his hand cuffed behind his back and started running away, Flash turned and saw him running and said, "We got a runner"

* * *

As Weather Wizard ran, he was unaware that some sort of red and black shadow followed him as he headed into an alley way. The shadow suddenly appeared before him and he screamed in fear as the shadow suddenly revealed four red eyes and the shadow suddenly dived inside him through his mouth.

Flash caught up and gave him a look as he said, "Come on Wizard, don't make hit you again"

Wizard said nothing but just stood there with his back turned. Flash then asked, "Uh Wiz?"

Wizard suddenly turned around to reveal his skin was now red and he had four eyes on his face instead of two. He then spoke in a demonic voice as he broke free of his cuffs and floated in the air, "Azarath calls, the child must answer. The hour of his rising is at hand"

"Oh boy" Flash said as he started getting a bad feeling.

Superman landed behind him Flash and then said as he charged for Wizard, "I got this"

* * *

Robin stood in the streets keeping an eye on the running crowds, he suddenly heard the sound of crashing and turned just in time to see Superman get thrown right through a window of a building and heading right towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way just as Superman crashed right into the road and created a huge crater.

Superman groaned in pain as he sat up and wiped the blood off his nose. He then asked in complete shock through his communicator, "What the hell did he hit me with?"

Flash looked and saw they still had Wizard's staff and answered completely baffled, "Himself, apparently"

Storm clouds started forming in the sky above where Wizard was floating and red streaks of lightning flashed as he roared in anger and then a red tornado started forming around him. Cyborg then said, "He's not using any tech"

"It's magic" Wonder Woman confirmed.

The League then took off and charged straight for Wizard. Just as Wonder Woman was about to enter the tornado, Wizard blasted her back with a powerful lightning blast and crashed her straight into Cyborg.

Flash used his speed to get the civilians out of the way before they could be sucked up by the tornado, a car that had been thrown out of it was about to hit a couple but Batman picked them up as he swung from the building and pulled them out of the way as Superman grabbed the car.

"Get them to safety" Superman ordered. "I'll keep him distracted"

He started flying up to Wizard with the car in his hands, avoiding the ice shards Wizard was throwing at him. He used the car as a shield and then wacked Wizard away with it before letting go of the now damaged vehicle, he then charged right at him and punched him in the face sending him back a few feet.

Superman charged at him again but Wizard blasted him right into the water with a lightning blast. Wizard roared in anger as he shot more lightning in the sky and created a circle.

"Robin, get all civilians inside, do you read me?" Batman said through his communicator.

"I have a more efficient way to keep them safe, father" Robin said as he summoned Batman's jet to the roof he was standing on.

"Robin? Robin I gave you a task" Batman pressed.

Robin however ignored and got inside the jet as he said, "Yes, as a human cattle prod. I'm being under-utilized"

He closed the lid and started driving the jet heading for Wizard as Batman asked, "What's your location?"

"Where I need to be. In the driver's seat" Robin replied as he pushed some buttons. "Between the missile and fuel detonations, I'd estimate at least a three kiloton hit"

The missiles were activated and locked on to their target. Batman then ordered sternly, "Damian stand down"

But Robin ignored Batman and his father watched as he flew over him and said, "Too late now"

He ejected himself out of the jet and Superman watched as the jet flew right past him and hit Wizard dead on and….

KABOOOOM!

Wizard screamed as he fell out of the sky, Wonder Woman grabbed him by the waist with her lasso and started pulling him up. She then said as the lasso started glowing, "The lasso compels you to obey my command!"

He roared as a shadow demonic creature suddenly came out of his mouth and disappeared. He fell limp in the rope as he was turned back to normal, the League gathered in front of the Hall of Justice as Wonder Woman landed.

Wizard groaned and held his head in pain as he asked, "What happened?"

"He doesn't know" Superman said as they realised that he doesn't remember ever being possessed.

They all turned at the sound of Robin landing on the ground by a parachute, he unattached himself from the cute and walked over to them as he said, "I thought that would knock the fight out of him"

None of them said anything as Batman walked up to him, not looking happy by the actions Robin displayed. Robin glared back and asked, "What? We got him didn't we?"

"What we have is an empty shell with no answers" Batman scolded. "If you had followed orders and done what you're told, we'd know more"

"Come on, cut him some slack. At least, he was trying to…" Superman started saying but then stopped as he saw Batman's look. He then just said, "Not that I disagree"

Robin scoffed and said, "You buried me in a worthless position to keep me out of the way and I solved the entire problem" Robin snapped.

"This isn't about you. This is about teamwork" Batman retorted back.

"All I see is a lot of ineffectual grandstanding" Robin snapped back. "Which is why I prefer to work alone"

Cyborg scoffed at his behaviour and said, "And my dad thinks I'm difficult"

"Have you ever considered boarding school?" Flash asked but then remained silent as Batman glared.

He then turned his attention back to Robin who glared back, Batman had considered something but after this night he had officially made up his mind.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Updates may be slow with some of my other stories that I'm currently working on such as Atlantis 2 DP STYLE, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole DP STYLE, Phantom Twins Season 4 and my newer ones sine I'm back at University for Semester 2, but I will try and keep updating weekly or during weekends when I can.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	4. A New Member

Robin kept glaring at the window as Dick Grayson who was currently dressed as Nightwing was driving him in his car to Jump City. Batman had decided to send Robin to be with the Teen Titans in order to learn to be part of a team but he wasn't exactly thrilled of the idea.

"I could've driven myself" Robin muttered.

"After the stunt you pulled? You're lucky to be allowed within 10 feet of a steering wheel" Nightwing said with a smirk as he drove.

"So this is my punishment? Enduring a bunch of school children?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"It's not punishment" Nightwing said. "Hopefully, you'll learn to be part of a team. And they're not children, they're teenagers"

Robin scoffed and continued to glare out the window as he said, "Worse"

"Don't tell me Damian Wayne is afraid of a little socialising" Nightwing challenged.

Robin glared at Nightwing and said, "I'm not afraid of anything. Teammates are a liability"

"Really? Then what am I to you?" Nightwing asked.

"An unavoidable irritation" Robin snapped rudely and then face the window. His eyes then widened at the sight of the large building shaped like a T up ahead, the home of the Teen Titans.

* * *

Inside the tower at the training room, Jaime or as he was sometimes known as Blue Beetle blasted a hole through the holographic enemy the simulator sent at him with his blaster. He then changed his blaster back into his arm and then dodged a punch from another one, he then punched him in the head and destroyed the hologram and then changed his arm into a shield and blocked a sword strike, and he then changed his other arm into a sword and destroyed that hologram with a slash.

He then blocked some oncoming gunshots from the other holograms, suddenly they were taken out by a few ectoblasts. Danny now 14 years old flew down in his ghost form and blasted a few holograms, he then froze one of them and smashed it to a thousand pieces with a hard kick to the stomach. It had been nine months since he joined the Titans and he couldn't be happier, his family had moved down to Jump City so he could always visit him whenever he wanted and he was with people who understand what it's like to have powers.

Raven flew through the air, gun shots were fired at her and her eyes started glowing white. She held out her arm and impaled several holograms with her dark shadow magic. Garfield transformed into a goat and kicked away a few of the holograms before ramming into them with his horns, he then changed into a gorilla and smashed a couple together of the holograms together and then changed into a bear and swiped a couple with his massive paws.

Raven threw a couple of shadow discs at two holograms that charged at her and took them out, one was about to attack her from behind but Garfield changed into a rhino and crushed it causing Raven to jump in fright.

"You were having a nightmare last night" Garfield said in concern. "I was just wondering if everything's…."

Raven cut him off and said, "Look I appreciate your concern, I guess but they're dreams. Just dreams"

She then took to the air and took out the rest of the holograms with a wave blast of her dark magic. Beast boy changed back into his human form and placed his hands on his hips, not realising he was fully naked.

Raven landed and looked at him in shock for a second before looking away and asked, "You know you're naked right?"

Garfield at first was confused but then he looked down at himself, he yelped feeling embarrassed as he did his best to cover himself up and then ran over to where Danny was holding his uniform for him without looking at him.

Garfield blushed as he grabbed the uniform and put it on and said, "I overslept! I was rushing and I forgot to put on my uniform okay? So I sleep in the nude. So what? Animals are naked. I'm the entire animal kingdom crammed into a single magnificent specimen"

"You're something crammed into something" Raven said which caused Danny to laugh and Blue Beetle to snicker.

The scarab beetle attached to Jaime's pulsated and yammered in some sort of alien language. Garfield looked at it and asked, "What did that thing just say?"

"It was just laughing at you" Jaime answered.

"Yeah well, butt out bug" Garfield snapped and then flicked at it.

It then pulsated angrily and suddenly sent out it's arms to attack Garfield who screamed and changed into a fly and tried getting away from it as he shouted, "Keep that thing on a leash man!"

"I told you, don't annoy it" Jaime said as he retracted it's arms back.

"To think you would've learned that by now Gar" Danny said as Garfield changed back into his human form and stood behind Raven.

Starfire then said as she walked up to them, "Jaime's right. That scarab is not a pet. It may be fused to Jaime's spine, but it's not exactly under his control"

"It's like you and your pants" Raven said which earned her an annoyed glare from Garfield.

"That's why Jaime's here. That's why we're all here" Starfire said with a smile. "To help each other control our gifts. Help one another become our best selves"

"Where else are we gonna go? I mean, we're a bunch of freaks, right?" Jaime said.

"Come on Jaime, we're all family. Like the four Amigos" Garfield said.

"Five" Danny corrected as he gestured to Starfire.

"Six" Starfire then corrected. "We're getting a visitor"

* * *

Nightwing pulled into the driveway at the front of the tower, where they all waited outside ready to meet the newest member of their team. Robin looked at them and just continued to frown as Nightwing said, "Try not to behead anyone"

The lid to the car opened and Nightwing jumped out along with Robin as he carried his bag over his shoulder. Starfire smiled as she shook hands with Nightwing and said, "Nightwing"

"Starfire" He replied.

"It's been a while" She said. He nodded and said, "I know. You're looking good"

He then turned to Danny and asked, "How's everything going for you Phantom? Starfire has told me you're settling in well"

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking" Danny answered.

Nightwing then gestured to Damian and introduced him, "This is Damian. The new Robin"

"Welcome Damian" Starfire said.

He said nothing and just started walking towards the doors as he said, "I'll be in my room"

"Would you like to…" Starfire began to offer but then he cut her off and said, "I think I can manage"

"What's with Mr Attitude?" Danny asked not liking the way he acted.

"I don't know. But that is one creepy _mocoso_ " Jaime said.

Raven however said, "No, more like sad"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Updates may be slow with some of my other stories that I'm currently working on such as Atlantis 2 DP STYLE, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole DP STYLE, Phantom Twins Season 4 and my newer ones sine I'm back at University for Semester 2, but I will try and keep updating weekly or during weekends when I can.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	5. Training Accident

Back in Metropolis, Superman or right now in his apartment Clark Kent was walking downstairs to the laundry room while talking on the phone to Diana AKA Wonder Woman, "Yeah, I was thinking a movie might be nice. Just you and me. No men in tights"

"That sounds nice" Diana replied as she stood in her bathroom placing on her new glasses. "By the way I bought some new glasses. You might not recognise me"

Clark chuckled and said, "I'm sure I'll be able to pick you out no matter what you're wearing. See you soon"

He hung up and started putting his laundry inside one of the machines, suddenly he felt something zoom past behind him. He turned and looked around the room suspiciously as he called out, "Hello?"

Nobody had answered nor came out and showed themselves, he turned back around and continued to do his laundry unaware that the window behind him suddenly froze with a thin layer of frost. As he breathed out he noticed the air was colder now and then suddenly the door slammed shut.

"If this is a prank, you're screwing with the wrong guy" He called out as he stood ready to defend himself.

He suddenly heard some noises and turned to see a black and red substance crawling down the wall, before he could do anything the thing consumed him and went inside his body through his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the tower, Damian was training in the simulator against holographic assassins with swords. He leaped in the air and took them out left and right with just one swipe of his blade, he continued to fight the holograms with ease, while the others stood on the side watching and waiting for their turn.

"He hasn't stopped for an hour and a half" Jaime said.

"Damian, it's time to let others have their turn" Starfire said.

Damian however ignored her and continued training as he shouted rudely, "I'm not finished!"

He was about to defend himself against two more, when suddenly they disappeared. He turned to see that Jaime had turned off the simulation. Jaime smirked and then asked sarcastically, "Gee, how'd that happen?"

Damian however was not amused, he threw a batarang at him and just before it could hit him Danny deflected it with a shield. He then said, "Dude what the heck was that for?!"

Damian scoffed and then said with a smirk, "I heard his tech was fast. I wanted to see how fast which I didn't thanks to you"

"Dude you really don't get what you could have done" Danny warned as he walked up to him. Starfire floated and landed between them, stopping them before they could get into a fight and said, "All right. I can see we are getting off on the wrong foot. Damian, this is a team effort. We need to be willing to accommodate others"

"Nightwing said you were a princess" Damian said as he put his sword in its holster. "Exiled no doubt"

"Technically it was a coup" Starfire clarified. "And like it or not, I am the leader of this group"

"As I see it, you're an alien with nowhere else to go" Damian retorted.

"Everyone needs a home Damian. You included" Raven said with her arms crossed.

But Damian scoffed and said, "Thanks for chiming in, witch girl"

"We are only trying to help you realise your potential" Starfire said. Damian however said once again in rudeness, "You've been here long enough. When do you think you'll realise yours?"

He started walking off but Jaime placed his hand on his shoulder and stopped him from going further and said, "Dude, you need to show some respect"

Damian suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted it around, he then kicked him away and knocked him into the wall. Raven's eyes widened in fear as she said, "Oh no"

Jaime sat up and his helmet came on, his two hands became blades and then Damian pulled out his sword and challenged, "Ready when you are"

The two charged at each other. Starfire shouted as she tried to stop them, "No stop this!"

But it was too late and the two began to fight, they both dodged each other's blades and swiped at each other. Blades hit blades as they continued to fight. Damian and Jaime held off against each other as Damian said, "Who's fighting me, you or the bug?"

"You better hope it's me!" Jaime said back as he pushed Damian off and the two continued to block each other's strikes.

Damian leapt over Jaime just as the beetle on his back sent out its tentacles to attack him, he then threw a few batarang and hitting Jaime dead on and sending him right into the wall. Starfire gasped hoping that it wouldn't turn worse.

Damian walked up to Jaime and hissed as Jaime tried getting up, "That's the difference between you and me. You wear a weapon. I am a weapon"

Suddenly Jaime's eyes turned red and then a light opened up in the middle of his chest, he shouted as he realised what his armour was doing, "NO!"

He sat fully up and then suddenly, a blast of light hit Damian right in the face and sent him flying back onto the platform. Smoke appeared off his face and he didn't move from the ground, Jaime was about to blast him again when suddenly Starfire sent a blast past him and shouted, "Enough!"

They all walked over to check on Damian as Jaime said, "I tried to stop it"

His face armour came off and he looked down in regret and guilt. Starfire held Damian in her arms as she flipped him over, half of Damian's face was completely burnt showing red flesh. Jaime then asked, "Is he dead?"

Starfire checked his pulse and then answered, "He's still alive. Barely"

"This is going to be an awkward call to Batman" Garfield said with fear.

"Danny do you think you can heal him?" Starfire asked. Danny nodded and kneeled down and held Damian's head.

His hands glowed a blue aura and some of the burnt flesh started healing but then Danny stopped and said, "This is a really serious injury. My powers aren't enough to heal it all"

"Everyone stand back. I'll heal him the rest of the way" Raven said.

Danny moved out of the way and allowed Raven to hold Damian. Her hands glowed as she held his head and then started chanting, "By the powers of Azarath, I beseech you. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"_

Damian's body started glowing and his wounds began to heal, as she healed him she saw flashes of Damian's memories with his grandfather, becoming Robin, fighting Death Stroke and other memories. She suddenly gasped and suddenly collapsed unconscious.

Starfire grabbed her before she could hit the floor and then said, "We need to get her back to her room"

Garfield changed into a gorilla and picked her up bridal style as he said, "I got her"

Damian groaned as he woke up and then sat up and asked, "Wha….what happened?"

"Danny tried to heal you but could only do it halfway, Raven healed you the rest of the way" Starfire answered. "We have to tend to her"

"Sorry" Jaime apologised as he, along with Danny and Starfire followed Garfield leaving a confused Damian Wayne behind.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. New Discoveries

Inside the Hall of Justice, Batman was looking at the large computer in front of him trying to figure out what happened with Weather Wizard. Cyborg then came into the room holding a pizza box and said, "I knew you'd be working here all night. Thought you might be hungry"

Batman turned back to the computer and said, "No thanks"

"Suit yourself" Cyborg shrugged and then began eating the pizza himself. Batman asked as continued to work, "Where does all that food go if you don't' have a stomach?"

"You don't wanna know" Cyborg simply answered. "What are you up to?"

"I've been combing through every footage from every camera on the grid" Batman answered. "There's something odd"

He pulled up the camera footages and then said, "Dark spots. They're hard to make out"

Cyborg activated his drive from his hand and placed it in the terminal and then commanded the computer, "Activate quadrant pixel enhancement"

The images then became clearer and while Cyborg smiled proudly, Batman crossed his arms and muttered, "Show-off"

They looked at the images and saw the weird looking darkness sitting behind a pillar. Cyborg then asked, "What is that? A shadow?"

"No, the sun direction is wrong" Batman answered. He then pointed to the pillar and said, "And look here, it's disconnected from the surface. It's mimicking the shadow. It has intelligence. It's wondering, like it's looking for something. Or someone"

"There's where Weather Wizard ran into it" Cyborg said. Batman then corrected, "More like stepped in it"

"You don't think it was after him?" Cyborg asked. Batman furrowed his eyebrows and answered, "No. I don't"

* * *

In Metropolis Diana and Clark had just come out of the cinema after watching a movie. Diana then said, "Don't get me wrong, I love catching up with popular culture but the harsh language was entirely unnecessary, and the female lead seemed to only be present in order to be rescued by the leading man"

As she was talking she didn't notice Clark take off his glasses and rub his forehead as if he had a headache or something.

"But all in all, I found myself reasonably diverted" She finished and then stopped as she saw Clark had stopped in front of a display window for a clothing store.

Clark was staring at the window and then gasped as he was suddenly seeing some sort of hellish place and a demonic voice said, "Trigon lives"

He suddenly saw four eyes and then on the outside Clark's eyes turned into a pupiless black. He groaned and closed his eyes. Diana then asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

Clark removed his hand from his face and his eyes went back to normal and he said, "Sorry it's just….I got a lot on my mind right now"

"You can always share your burdens with me Clark" Diana said with a concerned smile.

She gently grabbed his hand and then suddenly he frowned and snatched his hand away and snapped, "Ugh! Stay away from me"

He then ran off into an alley leaving a confused and really worried Diana. Clark never usually acted this way. Especially towards her.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Damian was once again training with his sword in his room. He couldn't get what had happened during training downstairs out of his head, how Raven had seen all his memories and also he saw something in Raven's memories.

He then growled and with a yell he threw his sword and it lodged into the wall and Beast Boy yelped at the sharp blade that had almost cut him but had missed by a few inches. He turned into a bear and then slammed on the wall as he roared, "Hey! What is wrong with you?! That is very dangerous. You could put an eye out with that thing! Didn't your mother tell you never to play with knives?!"

Damian ignored Beast Boy's ranting and then his attention turned to the window where he saw below in the woods Raven was mediating.

He walked out of his room while grabbing a jacket, he then stopped at Danny's room and opened the door and said, "I guess I should thank you for trying to heal me all the way spirit boy"

He then left leaving Danny a little surprised and confused and then said, "You're welcome I guess"

"By the powers of Azarath, I beseech you" Raven chanted as her body glowed and she floated slightly off the ground. "Mother spirit of the never realm, protect my brothers and sister and give me the strength to face the dark force I fear is coming"

Damian approached Raven and suddenly felt an aura around him. He walked over to her and then said, "I suppose I should thank you for healing me"

She opened her eyes and said, "Um, you're welcome"

He sat down and then said, "It was strange having you in my head. I felt you prying into my entire life. It was not appreciated"

"I'm an empath, and if it makes you feel any better, I didn't see it as much as felt it and I've been trying to shake it off ever since" She said. He then continued, "Then you know I'm not to be here at this stupid school. I was groomed for a higher calling. My grandfather's…."

"I know all about your grandfather" Raven cut in. "I felt him. He was a demon and believe me, I know my demons"

"He was a great man" Damian retorted back. "We were going to make the world stronger, better. We were going to rule it together"

"I know all about that game too. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind getting the hell away from me?" Raven requested getting a little annoyed.

Damian however wasn't going to let up. He stood up and then said, "You know, when you were in my head, I could see things about you too"

"Like what?" Raven asked. Damian then continued, "It looked like a man but something more. Who….what was that thing?"

"It was nothing, a nightmare" Raven said looking down.

Damian however could tell she was hiding something and pressed, "It was real, I could tell"

Raven suddenly stood up and snapped, "It's none of your business. Who are you to judge my life? You have other things to fix here. Just stay away from me, okay?"

Without another word she opened up a portal leading back to her room and then left.

* * *

Back inside the tower, Garfield changed into a chameleon and was playing Tenga. He took out a block and smiled as he thought it wasn't going to fall but it fell and the pieces took him along with it. Danny and Jaime looked at him strangely.

Jaime then asked, "Can you please do that anywhere else?"

"Jaime?" Damian then called out as he entered the room.

"Yeah?" Jaime answered. Damian then spoke, "Perhaps it was a mistake to challenge you this morning without knowing the full capacity of your alien attachment. I promise you, it won't happen again"

With that he left the room. Jaime then asked in surprise, "Did he just say he's sorry?"

"Yeah it was weird to me too. He came to my room earlier and said thank you" Danny said.

Garfield changed back to normal and said with a smirk, "Aw, see. He likes you two"


	7. Star's Idea

Back in Metropolis Clark was in a closed construction site banging his head against the stone wall while creating a large groove on it. The images continued to play in his head, a fiery place and shadows were flying around a blue door. He hit his head harder and harder but the visions continued to come faster and faster until he stopped and his eyes were now pupiless and black. Without another word he took to the sky and flew at top speed.

A few moments later he arrived at a burning building as Superman where a villain called Atomic Skull was causing the building to burn. He smirked at the Man of Steele thinking he would defeat him but as soon as he saw his black pupiless eyes he grew worried and before he knew it, Superman charged and punched his armour stomach, slammed him several times into a pillar and then threw him right through the wall into an empty room.

"Okay! Okay!" Atomic Skull shouted pleadingly but Superman didn't stop and kicked him right through the next wall and grabbed him once again.

He threw him right through the roof and then flew into the air and slammed his leg right into him sending him crashing into the street causing some of the road to be damaged. Superman was about to go and attack him again when the lights of the Batmobile blinded him as it stopped in front of him. Wonder Woman arrived at the scene and saw the unconscious body of Atomic Skull.

"He's barely alive! What's wrong with you?" Wonder Woman asked but suddenly Superman started charging to attack her but immediately stopped when Batman held out a piece of kryptonite causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"He's not himself" Batman said as he walked closer to the Man of Steele.

"What is that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Kryptonite" Batman answered as he held it near him. "Guess he doesn't tell you everything"

Superman spoke only his voice was dark and demonic and his skin turned red and two more eyes grew on his face, "The Rising is coming. You cannot stop it"

His eyes now glowed a demonic red. Batman then tried, "Superman! Someone is controlling you"

"You have your part to play. Both of you" Superman spoke once again. "The girl will be taken"

"Girl?" Batman wondered in confusion but before he could obtain more information from whatever was controlling Superman, the Man of Steele took off to the sky and disappeared.

Wonder Woman was about to go after her boyfriend but Batman stopped her, "Diana wait!"

"We cannot let him…." She began to protest but he cut her off, "I've alerted Trevor. With any luck military satellites will be tracking him now"

"And what will we do? Wait for him to pull the moon from the sky?" She asked not liking the idea.

"No we'll get…" He began but then paused and asked, "He has said anything about doing something like that has he?"

"No but…" She answered but stopped and looked down in guilt.

"We're both targets" He said as he got inside the Batmobile. "And for all we know so are the rest of the League. Get back to that island of yours and bury yourself in the deepest, darkest cave you can find. I'll call"

"But Clark and I…." She said looking down blushing a little. She turned serious and said, "You can't expect me to hide"

"It was worth a shot" He said and then took off back to the Hall of Justice as she looked to sky concerned and worried for her super powered boyfriend.

* * *

At Titans Tower Star was walking through the halls when she heard some noise coming from her room, she turned and saw Damian was in there going through her computer. She crossed her arms in disapproval and said, "What are you doing in my room? We have rules Damian"

She walked up and closed her laptop as she finished, "You never trespass on other people's space"

"You have nothing on her. No background. No history" Damian said.

"On who?" She asked.

He crossed his arms and answered, "Raven. You're the leader of this group. You should know everything about her"

"She's fourteen" Star said. "Not mother. No father. She grew up in a hostile realm, not unlike my own planet. She escaped like I did. We didn't know anything about Raven when we took her in except she needed a home. A place to grow"

He stood up and scoffed, "I was told that knowledge is power and you knew nothing about her"

"How much do you have to know when people are in need?" Star said not liking his attitude one bit. "Garfield was eleven when his genetics kicked in and gave him green skin and powers, Danny had gotten his ghost powers at thirteen and all the people of Amity Park hated him and treated him like he was some kind of monster, we still don't know the purpose of Jaime's alien armour or its abilities. We just knew that they needed help. You have to have a little faith sometimes"

"Faith is belief based on the absence of data" He simply said and the left the room. A few moments later after she took a shower she was video chatting with Dick as she sat down on the couch in her robe and her hair in a towel.

"You have no idea how frustrating it is" Star said to Dick as she dried her hair. "She reminds me of my sister"

"I told you he was tough. Never had a childhood, doesn't know how to act with kids or anyone else for that matter" Dick said.

"It's affecting everybody" She said as she removed the towel and started brushing her long red hair.

"Well you can't expect him to be great at bonding" Dick said. "He spend most of life training to kill and then he moved in with the big bad Bat which I can tell you from personal experience isn't that fun"

She sighed, "So you told me"

She laid down on the couch and sighed once more unaware that Dick was looking at her legs. He smiled and said, "Speaking of fun, the old room looks great…"

Her eyes widened as she got an idea and smiled as she sat up and said, "Fun! That's it! That's what we need"

Dick was now confused and asked, "What?"

"Oh you're so smart. Thanks Dick" Star said and before he could ask she hung up on him and now knew how she could bring the team closer together. "Fun"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	8. Locating Superman

Batman arrived back at the Hall of Justice and entered the main room where Cyborg was at the computers. Cyborg said as he came in, "I wondered when you would get back. They lost Superman fifty miles off the Coast"

He showed up the map and finished, "Flash is checking the area. He just disappeared. Where the hell is he going?"

"You have my feed from the Batmobile?" Batman asked.

Cyborg bought the video image up that was recorded on the Batmobile, showing the possessed Superman. Cyborg commented as he saw his face, "That's messed up"

"The entity was strong enough to possess a Kryptonian" Batman said. "It can't stay in the host if the host is damaged. If I had poisoned Superman with a bigger dose I might have saved him. Scour the net. Narrow your search results to Superman sightings and recent supernatural events"

"Supernatural?" Cyborg asked confused. Batman answered, "Yes. Subsection; female"

* * *

The possessed Superman was flying across the ocean at full speed heading straight into the desert. People who were currently digging in the desert watched as the Man of Steele arrived and stopped at a certain spot in the air. He then dove right down into the sand and suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake.

A giant stone circle with strange markings and language written all around it suddenly came out of the ground and Superman was the one lifting it into the air.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **I know it's a short chapter but the next one is even longer as I posted a double chapter for this story.**_

 _ **Mikaela2015**_


	9. A Night Out At The Carnival

Later that night in Jump City Star pulled the van into the parking spaces of the carnival. Everyone was wearing casual clothing such as shirts, jeans and jackets. Just as Jaime was about to get out the car, he got hit in the cheek by the end of Damian's sword cover.

"Dude! Did you have to bring the sword?" Jaime complained.

"Preparedness leads to victory" Damian answered.

"The gear stays in the car Damian. Tonight we are to enjoy some mandatory fun" Star said with enthusiasm.

They all exited the car and Damian did what Starfire told him to and left his sword in the car. They all paid their entry fee and entered the carnival. Star said with a bright smile, "This is an opportunity for us to become more familiar with each other"

"How much more familiar do we need to get? We've already seen Garfield lick himself" Danny said.

"As a dog?" Damian asked a little grossed out. Raven answered feeling the same, "I wish"

As they got on the Ferris Wheel Jaime and Garfield were paired up with each other, Raven and Damian were paired with each other on another cart and just when Danny was about to go on alone he heard the man up front ask a teenage girl the same age as him with short black hair and black gothic clothing, "Do you have a partner?"

"No" The girl answered.

"I'll go on with her sir" Danny volunteered.

The operator nodded and Danny sat down in the cart next to the girl. They both looked at each other and found they couldn't stop staring at each other for a moment but then pulled out of their silence and the girl said, "Sorry. I'm Sam Manson. It's actually Samantha but I prefer Sam better"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Danny. Danny Fenton" Danny said.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly recognised him and asked, "Wait. You mean Danny Fenton as in the boy that was on the news nine months ago? The meta-human?"

Danny looked down and admitted, "Yeah that's me. Let me guess you think I'm just a freak and you want to get off now"

"No I think it's cool you got powers" Sam said which made Danny perk up and he asked, "You do?"

"Yeah. Your powers make you unique and unique is good just like how I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian" Sam said with a proud smile.

"Which means what?" Danny asked a little confused at the last part she said. She answered, "It means I don't eat meat or anything with a face on it"

"So how long have you been living in Jump City?" Sam asked.

"Nine months now. I used to live in Amity Park but when everyone found out about me having powers, they freaked out" Danny answered. "Thought I was dangerous, evil and pretty much a freak so they would show up at our house every morning and protest against me. I couldn't even leave the house without having something thrown at me or hearing words of hate towards me so my family and I moved here to Jump"

"I'm so sorry to hear about that" Sam said sincerely. "I can't imagine going through something like that"

"I hope you never do" Danny said. He smiled at her and said, "You know you're very easy to talk to. I don't know why"

"Same here" Sam agreed. They both blushed and looked away for a moment.

Jaime and Garfield kept cheering as the Ferris wheel continued, Damian and Raven kept looking at each other and remained in awkward silence. After the ride Star smiled as Danny hung out with Sam at some of the carnival games such as the ring toss.

Garfield had a go at the duck shooting game and knocked down all the ducks earning him heaps of tickets. He smirked at Jaime as he held his tickets and said, "Just call me eagle eyes"

Jaime however smirked back at he gestured at the hammer game. They all walked over and Sam and Danny came over to watch Jaime have a go. He raised the hammer and smirked at Garfield as he tapped into the power of the scarab on his back and hit the dumbbell with full strength. The metal beam flew right out of the machine and completely broke the bell at the top and machine.

Jaime smiled sheepishly at his mistake while the others starred in complete shock. Raven shrugged as Damian gestured over at the others. Her eyes widened and she started giggling a little at Damian.

"What?" Damian asked confused of what she found so funny.

She pointed at the trick mirror and Damian turned to see the mirror made him look like he had a large body, he smirked suddenly at Raven and gestured for her to look at her own reflection in the other trick mirror. She looked and saw her reflection showed she now had a wide head. She playfully slapped his hand at his joke.

Danny played the dunking game and threw the ball at the target, hitting it dead on and caused the man to fall into the water. He picked the black and white panda and handed it to Sam. Star watched from afar and smiled brighter that Danny had made a new friend.

"Thanks Danny" Sam said. "Well I have to get going but do you want my email address so we can I don't know video chat each other some time?"

"Yeah that'd be great" Danny said with a smile.

She smiled back and wrote down her email and handed it to him. She gave him a kick kiss on the cheek and left while calling out, "See ya Danny. I had a great time with you"

"Me too" Danny called back. He touched his cheek where she kissed him and blushed madly. Star walked up to him and said, "Well that was certainly interesting"

"Yeah and she's pretty" Danny said without thinking which he blushed in embarrassment causing Star to giggle.

They all had turns at the ring toss. Raven managed to get three out of six onto the bottles. Damian then had a try throwing six at once and got all of them on the bottles leaving Garfield speechless and the others impressed.

With all the tickets Damian won from the carnival games, he got the light up sword and was going to keep but saw a little girl standing beside him looking at the sword longingly but she didn't have enough tickets to get her own. Raven watched as he handed the sword to the little girl which made her smile as she ran over to her parents. Raven gave a small smile at what Damian did for the little girl.

A few minutes later Damian was sitting at the tables alone having some soda until Raven sat down and joined him with a stick of fairy floss in her hands and offered some to him, "Here have some"

He took a little bit and ate it. He said after swallowing it, "That tastes like pure sugar"

"Boy were you up in those mountains a long time" Raven commented before taking a bite of her own. She then noticed Damian frowning and said, "It was a joke. I'm not criticising"

"I knew it was a joke and if you knew me you wouldn't waste your time trying" Damian said bluntly.

Raven was silent at first but then said, "I guess neither of our lives are very funny. But I'll tell you something about yourself that not even you know, you may be insufferable but in your heart you are a kind and generous soul"

That took Damian back a bit but he didn't say anything. They both then heard cheering coming from the huge dance game machine and saw Jaime and Garfield versing each other at the game. They both walked over and stood beside Starfire and Danny and watched as Garfield was winning.

"He's beaten Jaime three times already" Danny commented. "Jaime is brave but Garfield is a champion when it comes to this game"

More people gathered to watch and were cheering Garfield on as he continued to win. The game ended and Garfield won once again and said with a smirk, "Looks like we found something the bug can't do"

Jaime walked over to the group and said, "Free popcorn to anyone who can slay the beast"

"I can do it" Damian said in determination.

"You know how to dance?" Danny asked.

"I'm a quick learner" Damian answered.

Damian got onto the platform and took his spot ready for the game to begin. The music began to play and at first Damian wasn't doing so well but he was not going to lose to Garfield and so he started following along with Garfield's move in sync getting better as the game continued and even though Garfield started going faster, Damian showed no signs of slowing down or missing a single beat.

"Wow! Look at them go" Jaime exclaimed.

Star gave a small smile at Damian but then it dropped when she heard an eerie female voice say behind her, "Raven"

She turned to see a teenage girl with black pupiless eyes looking at her and said, "They're waiting for you"

The girl started leaving and Raven started following them with fear in her eyes. She lost sight of the girl but then heard another voice say, "On the hill beyond the tents"

She turned to see a little boy on a man's shoulder with the same black pupiless eyes staring down at her. He pointed to which way she needed to go and followed the possessed child's directions. She went up the hill and stood in the middle of the woods and looked around alert.'

"Sister" Another eerie voice called in a whisper and she turned to see a demonic red skinned four eyed creature standing there. "He wants you"

Raven turned around and found two more of the same creatures surrounding her in a circle. One of them said, "We missed you sister"

"It can't be him! It's a trick!" Raven exclaimed.

"It is me child" A male demonic voice said. She turned to see a red shadowy figure of someone she knew floating towards her.

"How?" Raven asked with more fear inside her than before. The spirit said, "Never leave unfinished what you start. You fled"

"I left! I had you!" Raven shouted. She smirked as she realised, "If you were really here I'd smell your stink. You're still trapped. All you can do is send these losers"

"I will be there! It's our destiny to be together Raven" The spirit retorted. "We're family. You can make that happen. You can bring me"

"I will fight every step! You're an abomination!" Raven said defiantly.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL!" The spirit roared and suddenly the creatures sent blasts and hit her dead on sending her kneeling to the ground. "Look at yourself! Weak and lonely"

The creatures blasted her again causing her to yell in pain as he continued, "You will be a part of this child! You will know the glory of Trigon!"

She slammed her hands to the ground and formed a dome shield around her and chanted, "Mother of Azarath give me strength!"

She changed into her costume and her energy pushed the creatures away from her. She dropped her shield believing it was over but the creatures got back up and started sending more blasts at her.

"You cannot last! You're temporal agents!" Raven shouted as she deflected each blast with her powers.

"We will last long enough" One of them said as they sent another blast and hit her dead on in the back. They continued to send blasts at her and repeating, "He wants you! He will have you!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


End file.
